entirely_presenting_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Summary
Introduction The story begins on Alexis Barnett, the Protagonist birthday. Her best friend, Kate Thompson arranged a party for her at Braham Barn; a secluded place teenagers use to party at. Alexis decided to take a walk after drinking too much alcohol, where she meets something strange. CUT Alexis gets mauled by a “Vampire” while strolling away from the Braham Barn. The following day she wakes up in a hospital with no visible damage and minor amnesia of the night prior. Thinking little of it she proceeds to go home and prepare for school the next day. During her dinner she finds the food revolting, again simply finding it strange proceeds to bed. The same results as yesterday happen with her breakfast. Moving on, she goes to school as a normal day and then attends her Volleyball practice. During the practice she completely destroys the net when she jumps into it while going for the ball. Embarrassed and feeling hungry she leaves practice to go home. Along the way to her house she witness a child about to be hit by a truck, Alexis supernaturally moves to protect the kid from the truck, severely injures herself as a result. Somehow able to move she leaves the crying kid and goes to inspect the now very damaged vehicle. Noticing a smell not unlike honey coming from the inside of the truck. Looking into it she sees the driver mangled and bloody. She becomes worried not by the look of the driver but the smell that came from him. Enticed by something in her mind to get some of the driver’s blood she reaches in the until she yells to herself to stop. Coinciding with the moment a policeman asks behind to help her to a hospital. Feeling wrong, Alexis became delirious and panicked to run away. Alexis supernaturally flees from the policemen and into the woods. In the woods alone she became aware again how injured she was but, noticed some of the blood from the driver was on her hands. Ingesting the blood her severe injuries healed before her eyes and she regained memories of being attacked. Thus, she becomes hysterical. ' ' Intermission Some important information is apart of neither a rising action or inciting moment thus I add it here. -------------------------------------- Alexis continues on home, feinting as sick, continues to skip meals and doesn’t go to school the next day. She goes back to where she remembered being attacked. Learns more about her new powers: Super agility, Super Strength and Night vision. Going on to live normally several more days until and becomes more thirsty each day. She realized from licking blood from the truck accident that she can only drink it and understands starvation would come from lack of, as consequence she goes out at night one night to feed on a rabbit. She was able to be satiated by it and continued living normally. Though, she had started getting more disassociated with her school life. ' ' Rising Actions One of Alexis’s friends, Maria Gonzalez, invites Alexis to a party as a pretend second birthday because of what happened to Alexis’s first. They go to the party, Alexis feels unusually strange at the party and goes outside. She sees Maria about to be attacked by some man due to an argument. Alexis goes to protect Maria using her supernatural strength, disabled the assailant. After the heat of the fight is over Alexis feels sickly and pukes. The puke was the blood of the rabbit and Alexis’s becomes near delusional from the new thirst she has. At this time one of the assailants friends sees what has happened and goes to attack Alexis, she runs away. Upon reaching the brink of insanity Alexis stops fleeing and the chaser catches up. Alexis attacks him and is described implicitly to likely of quenched her thirst with him. The next day her life returns to normal with little accountability of the former day, part from the attack on her friend by the random assaultant. Maria avoids her and Katy the next day but it becomes apparent she is involved in some gang. Which the city they live in Stephenville, is abundant in. Alex convinced Maria to go shopping with her. They meet Maria’s boyfriend Eddie, who somewhat aggressively pushes Maria to come with her. Alexis’s goes on to obverse where they go without them noticing. Maria and Eddie get stopped by some malicious people who ask for them to get in a car. Thinking that she can protect Maria from all this, Alexis’s goes to them in a white theatre masks to intervene. She describes herself to them as Blank Face. A peaceful intervention fails and Alexis uses her supernatural powers to disable all the malicious men. She forces Eddie and herself into his car and threatens for information regarding the men and what gang they are in. El Carruaje. Eddie gives Maria intel of a major weapons shipment regarding El Carruaje and they plot to take down El Carruaje. Later at night Alexis rides with Eddie to the location where El Carruaje weapons shipment is. Alexis sneaks in and manages to take out all the gang members and is about to call the police when the radio one of the gang members goes off. Benny, the leader of the gang speaks in the radio saying she has Eddie as a hostage and is going to get Maria as well. Wanting to save Eddie and Protect Maria, Alexis uses her supernatural agility and sprints to Maria’s house. Along the way to Maria’s, Alexis views Eddie’s car along the way and signals to him via Bennies radio to halt the car. Eddie crashes the car on the side of the road and Benny is forced to get out. Alexis goes to help Eddie but, is stopped by Benny at gunpoint. As police arrive at the scene, Benny becomes more frustrated and goes to shoot Eddie. Alexis dashes towards Benny, saving Eddie but accidentally stabbing Benny in the process. Believing she has just murdered Benny, Alexis runs from the scene into the darkness. ' ' There is a section in between here I am skipping because it doesn’t add anything to the plot progression. ' ' Several days go by, Alexis is more used to her powers yet she still feels more disconnected from her life then ever. Five days after the incident with Benny, she is strolling down a street when she sees someone hijacking a car. Being compelled by a sense of duty, she goes out to stop the hijacking. Putting a white mask on, she proceeds to disarm the hijackers and then he runs away; little does she know a spectator is watching her. Thomas Thompson had watched the entire scene unfold and goes to confront her, while she was wearing the mask. Alexis panicked considered running away or knocking him out, decided to just listen to him. Thomas calmly asked her to join help him. Help him destroy the gangs of Stephenville. Not wanting to be involved with her best friends father, Alexis declined the offer and left. On the next Saturday, several men were robbing multiple banks at the same time in a planned event. One of the robbers named Brandon, is being signaled by the other divisition of robbers that they’ve been attacked. Brandon’s team, worried that they might be next quickly runs out to escape. At which point a girl with a mask targets the fleeing criminals and immobile them. The girl speaks in a radio saying, “Thomas, I got another, any left?” Alexis despite stating she would not work with Kate’s father, ends up doing so. Alexis begins going out nightly. The city media begins to spread the image of Alexis hero persona. “As bluemoon, a hero or unwanted vigilante?”. The gangs of Stephenville have also taken notice. Thomas Thompson had been a prominent member of the cities politics, he was running for mayor of Stephenville. With much success and media prominence regarding Alexis hero persona, Thomas hosted an event at his house to be broadcasted. Inviting the political elite of the city to discuss his political goals for the city as well for regarding ‘Bluemoon’s’ arrival in the city. The event went fine and Thomas speech began to be broadcasted, when a man rushed to the stage strapped with a bomb and began talking. He blamed Stephenvilles problems on Bluemoon and said people will die if Bluemoon identity is not revealed in 24 hours. An explosion went off, the man dropped to the floor and Thomas was gone. News came in the next day that two other important city members were also missing. Alexis was under pressure, if she did not reveal her identity, Thomas and two others might die; yet her life would be ruined if she did. After the first 24 hours were up, the news came on saying Judge Edgar Brown had been found dead, one of the missing people from the event. Alexis feels helpless and doesn’t know what to do until, she finds a paper slip in the custom Thomas had given her with the name “James Gomez” on it. James Gomez was the police chief, (which is quite a notable position in a city with so much crime). Alexis goes to see James in her Bluemoon alias, posting a note on his office telling him to go on the buildings roof. After a brief confrontation James directs Alexis to Sumeet, the police officer who had last seen Thomas. Just as he comes on the roof to speak with James. Bluemoon grabs Sumeet, brings him to the edge of the roof and interrogates him. He reveals information regarding who D’angelo, the mafia boss he works for and the one who ordered him to kidnap Thomas. Learning it was Benny; who is still alive, that ordered the kidnapping of Thomas. She asks him one last question, the identity of someone named Mister whom James spoke of but, he panics at the name and kicks her. Forcing her to drop him and thus, he falls from the roof to the ground. The following night, Alexis travels in a Taxi to the place which Sumeet said D’angelo would be. She calls James as well, informing him of what she will be doing tonight and if he could help. To which he offers to bring in police afterwards. She is about to arrive at her location and leave the taxi when the driver asks her whether Alexis will kill her. Alexis is stunned that the driver would ask that, replying “only if you’ve seen my face”.